"Secrets" Jimmy Casket Origin by AFellowAdventurer
This is a fanfic of Jimmy Casket's Origin made by AFellowAdventurer. Click here so you can see Justjackbro's Story This takes place many years before the Insane Maniac, named Jimmy Casket was sharing Dark Secrets. The Date is January 7, 1992, There was a boy named James Belemont, James had a strange want in a future, because of his last name, he wanted to be the owner of Jurrasic Belemont Park. He was interested in dinosaurs. One day James was carving a dinosaur out of wood, he cut his finger, and it immediatly healed, it was supprising he cut himself again, and it healed again. James was supprised and thought he was immortal. He went to tell his friends. They didn't believe him, One of his friends Johnny Ghost, has said that he was going insane. That made James angry, he told him that he was not and they shouldn't be friends because he said that, they had gotten in a big argument and then they all agreed that they shouldn't be friends. They have left. He told his sister, then she didn't believe him, and called him insane too. It was 11:54 at night, James thought he was actually going insane. He must've been actually wrong. At 11:58, he decided that he did go mad, he went crazy, he snuck into the kitchen, grabbed a knife and ran into his sisters room. He pulled out his knife and he said "Do You" loud so she can wake up. It hit midnight, Do You...Wanna...Know my Secret?!?!" he said, stabbing her instantly, He jumped out the window and was all ways hiding. The true secret he had was that he had a knife, then whenever he asked if people wanted to know his secret, he came up with false answers to the secrets. He has taken the alias of Jimmy Casket. The Date is December 31, 2013, New Years Eve, Jimmy Casket, has completed his special mission to assassinate the mayor of a high populated cty, the police have read his criminal records, and his bounty. They put him in an insane asylum, and left him there so he can slowly die down. January 5 2014,in two days it is going to be the 22nd Anniversery of his first murder. he gotten strong control of his soul. He died eventually of starvation, and the guards came back to dispose of the body, one of the guards got a strange feeling in his head he sighed and worked on. He eventually felt weak and was badly brain damaged, then he knew he lost control, "D-do you wan-" he stopped in the middle of his sentence, "Do you want to know something?" he said "what?" he replied, "My secret?" "This is not high school, we should not be sharing secrets" he said "now get to work". A few minutes later he pulled out his gun and fired at many of the people in the room, the guard died and then the other guards had a bad feeling in their hearts, like they were stabbed over and over. The guards were all dead immediatly. After the murdering of the guards, Jimmy Casket had taken over the asylum, he split his soul into three pieces, one took hold of the asylum, one travelled into the head of his old friend Johnny Ghost, and the last was travelling everywhere to take on the souls of others to show his secret. And since that day, Jimmy Casket murders to this day, he might be reading this right now. Category:Fan Fictions